Unexpected
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Sometimes help can come from unlikely sources. Gin/oc Lemon, violence in an attempt to redeem Gin for making him creepy previously. Do not take credit for title and do not own Bleach.


4/9/10

Suzu woke alone, not for the first time since being in Los Noches. Stirring she debated sleep, but oddly it was not what she wanted. Somewhere inside she felt as though something had changed and decided rather than stay in the room she would go and wander, if only to lessen that peculiar feeling.

She slipped out and went down the halls of the massive palace, trying to place what was different, why she felt as though something was wrong. She searched for a long while, almost getting lost several times and yet she couldn't shake that feeling.

Leaned against one of many walls, she heaved a sigh and tried to come up with something else she could do but an unwelcome visitor interrupted her train of thought and nearly stopped her heart in fright.

Nnoitra, the fifth espada and one of her least favorite people in the world came strolling down the hall, having spotted the girl with a wide grin on his creepy face. She would have run but even if possible he would just catch her and take great joy in doing so.

"Ah, what's the little pet doing out here? What got tired being holed away all the time?" he had stopped right in front of her and chose now to lean in real close.

"Or did ya want something 'fun' to do?" she didn't have to think hard to understand his not so subtle suggestion and quickly pulled a disgusted face. This did little to deter him as he continued.

"Come on now, it'll be worth it""Worth it for whom" she queried obstinately, face hard. When he laughed and proceeded in placing his hand on her breast she snapped, slapping him.

"Don't touch me you creep!" automatically she was lifted in the air by her collar and roughly knocked into the wall as he held onto her, his expression now not so jovial. He sneered at her, teeth gritting and Suzu stared at him wide eyed.

About then an "Oh my" was heard from behind the pair as Gin the ever smiling fox walked towards them. Nnoitra had turned his head at his approach but had yet to alleviate his grip on her.

"Wha's this all about?" he stopped to watch them but made no further attempt at saving her.

"Ain't havin' a disagreement are ya?" his neutral face though still slightly upturned was even more unnerving and before long the Quinto gave up, dropping her with a huff.

"Tch. There's nothing goin' on." shoving his hands in his pockets he gave Suzu a look that promised future retaliation and then walked off. Suzu made sure he was gone before she stood up, rubbing her rump where it ached.

She noted the fox was still present and smirking so not relishing more male 'companionship' she thanked him awkwardly and then rushed off back to hide in her chambers. For the rest of the 'day' she remained alone in her room and not once did Aizen ever visit her.

Maybe that was why she felt so at odds; he must have left and not informed her. That made her heart pang in sadness before she shook it off. Just because he hadn't come to her didn't mean he wasn't still in Los Noches; after all this was his domain. What would be so important he would leave?

Now optimistic she smiled and shut her eyes heading for sleep when her door slammed open and the mantis stood smiling…

The silver headed fox having little to do with Aizen gone grew bored roaming Los Noches. He needed a distraction and at that moment sensed something familiar. _Ahh _he thought and followed the trail up to Aizen's empty room.

Scanning it he soon found what he was looking for as Suzu sat huddled in a corner, practically out of sight. Her head was down on her knees and her arms wrapped about her legs; as he approached she lifted it hesitantly. "Gin" she sniffed and he eyed her inquisitive, one half of her face covered by her hair as it hung limp.

"What-sniff-what do you want…" she had rested her chin back on her knees and didn't look at him.

"Nah, I was jus' curious; I felt an agonized reiatsu an' followed it here." he made no move to get closer, studying her from his current position. "Wha's wrong?"

Her eyes misted over and she fully raised her head revealing bruises, a split lip and a swollen right eye. "Gin!" she wailed and leapt up, latching herself onto the ex captain, fully crying into his haori.

For but a moment he blinked surprised before his smile returned and he patted her head. "Aw, there there… you poor thing" he told her no change in his voice, lacking sincerity but she didn't seem to mind.

Her shoulders shuddering "I want Aizen" she whimpered quite pitiable.

"But he ain't here."

Hearing this and having her fears confirmed Suzu cried that much heavier, positively bawling now into the silver snake who still smiled. She was leaning heartily into him and the fox sat down on the bed's edge bringing her with him.

"Wh-where is he? Where did he go?" she sobbed and Gin shrugged. "Couldn't say"

"Why, wha's so bad that ya need 'im?" he tilted his head, curious.

"I'm—scared" she managed, sniffling and Gin looked perplexed.

"Scared…even though I'm here?" she nodded and he went on.

"We'll jus' have ta fix that then, ne?" he grinned and Suzu looked to him uncertainly with her brows furrowed.

"How-"her line of questioning was cut short and a gasp ensued as Gin took it upon him to unzip her top, leisurely his lips danced on the skin of her neck, kissing her.

"What are you-Ah" she shrieked in surprise when he cupped a breast, kneading it firmly. He came back from her neck and shoulder seeing her face; though flushed in embarrassment she still looked to be on the verge of tears. He didn't stop and moved her to the bed, laying her flat on her back while he quickly worked her hakamas and panties off of her.

She lay frozen under him while he took the time to remove his jacket and haori, lean muscle easily viewed now he was bare. Still grinning he sampled her chest, encasing the nipple in his mouth one at a time and one hand rested on the underside of her spread thigh. She had closed her eyes and was breathing rapidly, easily heard from the snake's close proximity.

Deciding he had a better idea, Gin lifted her body, shifting her so she sat back to his chest, sliding her top downwards till it formed a semi makeshift bond, cuffing her hands as he held the fabric. Having released himself he quickly inserted it, thrusting upwards and she jerked simultaneously, leaning forward. The one hand occupied, he snaked his left hand around to fondle her small cleavage, stroking and tweaking her buds in turn.

Suzu didn't know what to make of the silver headed captain and even worse didn't know how she should feel; her traitorous body was responding to him and the fear was subsiding. Gin still moving inside her was licking her neck and nipping, always a smile on his face. When her panting and gasping grew more frequent he took up to rubbing her pearl, a great source of pleasure. His movements also grew faster, as he plunged into her depths.

A minute later she moaned and began to spasm, sending shockwaves through her and a pleasant feeling to the ex captain. She had thrown her head back and Gin nipped at her, playful. She slumped backwards, resting her head tiredly on his shoulder and he slipped her hands free of her top.

He laid her down resting on her side as she fell asleep. He sat watching her as someone approached.

"Oh, what have I missed in my absence?" Aizen strode forward calmly and Gin acknowledged him.

"Back so soon? That didn't take long." Aizen stopped by the bed side and casually glanced down at the sleeping girl. "I was help'n her."

"The plan go smoothly?" the snake asked. "Yes, everything is in order."

"Who caused this" he indicated the damage to her face as she rested bruise facing up.

"Nnoitra, mos' likely." He paused then changed topics.

"She missed ya" he said matter of fact while Aizen slowly caressed her face, being careful.

"'Is that so?" he remarked offhanded and Suzu called his name in her sleep, proving his statement. Amused he took the bed sheet and pulled it over her, reaching her shoulder. Then he leaned down and lightly kissed her temple, a glimmer of something softer in his smiling eyes.


End file.
